Valour
by EchoSerenade
Summary: Apocalypse. Why couldn't he be good enough for Madi? With tears streaming down his face, he let out a heart wrenching cry. And something in the house answered him. Tate/OC Rated M. Trigger Warning (Eighth in my AHS series)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Tate…" I stroked his face. "It won't be forever. I promise I'll be back. He said he'd give us another chance if I went with him. Don't you want out of this place as well? Haven't we been imprisoned here long enough?"

He shook his head. "No… He'll take you away and you'll never come back. You'll forget me…"

I kissed his eyebrow. "I'll always come back for you. Besides, he's our son. He won't let anything happen to me. Will you, dear?" I turned to the other curly blonde in the room.

My son smiled. "Of course not." He crouched down beside the bed. 'I won't ever let anything happen to my mother." He wrapped his arms around me.

…

Tate watched her turn her back on him. Michael rotated his head with a smirk that made his dead heart clench. He ran towards them, but an invisible wall impeded his path. He screamed to get her attention, but no matter how loud he was, she couldn't hear him – or maybe she didn't want to.

"MADI!" He banged on the window, watching the fucker take her away.

Why did this happen?

He was so happy when the miracle baby came to be. He was a beautiful baby and his cock-sucking mother had taken him away!

Tate blamed his mother's upbringing for what happened to his son. The baby boy was the only good to happen to them since Madi joined him as a ghost in this God fucked up world.

"Karma's finally catching up to you," Chad sneered. "I can't wait until it completely fucks you over."

Tate turned away. Without Madi, he was truly in a world that only hated him. The only other residents who didn't mind his presence were Nora and Beau, but the woman was too busy whining about her dead baby. The damn thing was so annoying. He didn't even know how to get rid of it! And Beau? As much as he loved his brother, he wasn't very good company.

"Leave. Be gone!"

He looked up to see Moira standing by the door, glaring at Chad. She never showed much opinion on him, but he suspected that there was underlying hatred because of what his parents had done to her. He didn't agree with raping women and his mother didn't even care that injustice was done to the maid.

"My boy, how are you? I saw her leave," she said, sitting beside him on the bed.

"How do you think I feel?" he hissed back, scooting away from her. Her image had changed to the one she had died with – young and beautiful. The house had turned her into a seductress that wasn't beyond using her physical appeal to lure victims.

She placed her hand on his knee. "Tate, talk to me. It will make you feel better."

He quickly stood up, away from someone he used to like when she was alive. He also has no delusions that she didn't use her pretty face to get the job as their maid. "You're just as much of a whore as my cock-sucking mother!"

She gave him a disappointed look. Her face aged in a way that reminded him of a mother that he wanted to please. He wanted to apologise and beg for forgiveness. He also knew this was a trap. Moira had the ability of illusions and deceptions. While other killed, she manipulated and slowly ruined her prey.

"Now, Tate. Haven't I been kind to you? I took care of you when your own parents wouldn't," she stated, smiling pleasantly at him. "Even now, I'm here for you while she took the first chance she had to leave you. I can give you anything you want."

He shook his head. "All I want is _her_." With that, he disappeared to another room to get away from all the pests.

A red ball rolled to his feet. With a sigh, he rolled it back into the darkness. Beau was nice, but his brother didn't have the capacity to understand him. He was no Madi.

"She'll come back, won't she?"

Beau grunted, slowly coming out of his hiding spot to sit in front of him. A sad look was on his deformed face as if he already knew that Madi was gone. Beau really liked her. S He was one of the only people who would come up to the attic to play and read to him.

"Why did she leave me?"

Beau tried to comfort him by leaning into his side, but the touch only brought out the rage. It should be Madi here, holding him and loving him.

Pushing Beau away, he curled into a corner to wallow in his own misery.

The days turned into months and years. Michael returned by himself to tell him that Madi wouldn't be returning. The bastard never explained why, just that she was never coming back.

The darkness continued to spread within him. He had always been rejected by everyone. He had always been abandoned and ostracised. Why wasn't he good enough for anyone?

Why couldn't he be good enough for Madi?

With tears streaming down his face, he let out a heart wrenching cry.

And something in the house answered him.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

It's been a few weeks since I uploaded. I finished Inktober, which I'm really happy about! Midway through, I was really close to giving up, but none of you want to hear about that.

This chapter is a little short. I'm not sure where this story is really going to go because there wasn't a lot of Evan Peters and most of the story was really just one big flashback that kept flipping back and forth, which I don't like in any show or movie. Most likely, this story won't be too long.

Is anyone dressing up or doing anything for Hallowe'en? If so, what are you guys going to be?

I'm going to try to attempt Tate's skull face makeup, which I think is inspired by Rick Genest.

I haven't seen 1984 yet, is it any good?

Anyway!

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!

**Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!**

P.S. I can't believe this is the eighth installment in my series!


	2. I’mReallySorry

I'm currently having a mental break down. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I'm afraid of my own skin right now and I'll be staying over a friend's place because I can't handle being alone. I'm sorry I won't be able to update until at least next Monday when I return. I'm so, so sorry.

I will be updating. I've had some chapters written. I have my outline for apocalypse. I just haven't been feeling well for the past week. I know I always seem to have these excuses, but I promise I will update as soon as I can.

Also, I will never completely abandon fanfiction unless something happens to me. I do tend to let go of certain stories or go on hiatus every once in a while, but I would never actually leave writing and posting to you guys unless I'm gone.

As far as I know, I'll be back next week. Possibly Monday.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I gasped, jolting up from the bed. The room was as dark as always. This outpost was dreadful. I felt as if I was suffocating here. Not only that, it was as if there was something missing from my life.

"Good morning."

I smiled at the man who stepped into my room. Michael was the one who brought me here shortly before the destruction of the United States of America. I really didn't know how the rest of the world was faring because we were completely cut off from them and Michael was adamant that I stayed.

"Good morning, Michael," I greeted back.

He sat down on the side of the bed with a pleasant smile on his lips. "We will gather our selected few soon to return to the Cooperative. I apologise that we have to be here for so long. I know it's not where you want to be."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I understand that you only want to keep me safe here and it's nice seeing other people sometimes. The world outside is just…" It was absolutely dreadful. People were mutating from radiation. They had all become feral, taken over by their natural instincts of self preservation. It wasn't their fault, but that didn't mean I wasn't frightened of them.

"I'm glad. Come. Get ready for breakfast. It will be ready very soon," he told me before leaving the room.

After the house was destroyed, I was left with nothing. Everyone was gone… I even missed the pests who constantly jeered at us. But most of all, I missed Tate. It felt like forever since I was with him. Had he moved on without me? Was he in the afterlife?

I rubbed my chest as the familiar ache of being without him became nearly unbearable once again. It must've been many months since I last saw him. I regret leaving him the way I did. Michael and I were so close to finding a way to free Tate, but there was something in the house that wouldn't let him go.

We had actually returned shortly before the missiles were launched to see him, but he was missing. No one seemed to know where he had gone – no one wanted to help us. I didn't know whether they were telling the truth or deliberately being difficulty. I also had some suspicions that they had something to do with his mysterious disappearance. Michael, however, confirmed that they weren't lying.

Tate was gone.

I was left with self-hatred and an indescribably sense of loneliness. Sure, Tate wasn't perfect. He wasn't _close_ to being perfect and there were many things he had done in the past that would condemn him to Hell, but he was mine and I loved him.

What if I had stayed instead of leaving with Michael? What if I had returned sooner to see him?

Freedom meant nothing now without the possibility of seeing him again.

"Hey, girlie!" Mr. Gallant greeted as he walked out of his room. His physical resemblance to Tate was absolutely uncanny. Behaviour-wise, however, they were light and day. Mr. Gallant was a hairdresser who had an eye for pretty boys. That was definitely for the best. I didn't want to be tempted to cheat on Tate. Even if he was no longer in this world, my heart would only ever belong to him.

"Good morning," I replied, walking with him to the dining room.

He suddenly leaned down towards me. "There's something about you…" he mumbled.

I leaned away, looking at him with wide eyes. In that short instance when his lips were against my ear. It was as if Tate was there instead. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered back, hurrying ahead of him to try to clear my head.

Thankfully, Timothy and Emily were already sitting at the table.

I took a seat on Michael's right side and unfortunately, Mr. Gallant placed himself beside me. He quickly engaged in a conversation with Timothy who politely replied in all the right moments to keep the mainly one-sided conversation from becoming awkward.

"As you know, I will be speaking to each of you separately to determine who will be joining Madison and me to the Cooperative." He smiled at me before turning back to the full table.

There was a moment of silence before the predictable burst of protests.

All of them thought they deserved to join us, but I could already tell that Michael had some very clear disdain for some of the survivors.

Evie Gallant was one of them. She was a conniving bitch who would put anyone down to get what she wanted – even her grandson. I had seen her lie straight to his face.

I crinkled my nose before bringing my attention back to Michael when he lightly touched my hand.

"Where has your head gone?" he quietly asked.

I hummed, shaking my head. I needed to stop thinking about this. It was not my decision what happened to these people nor does it truly affect me.

After breakfast, I went back to my room. There was a small collection of books that I had taken with me and although I had read them many, many times over, I couldn't get enough of just being able to read with my eyes.

Death had actually given me the freedom that nothing else could. The only problem now was Tate. There had to be a way for me to be with him again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

Mr. Gallant walked in with a broad smile. "Madi!"

I frowned. Only Tate was allowed to call me that. "What do you want?"

"Can't I be here just to talk to you?" He looked at me with wide, puppy eyes. "Good company is very hard to come by these days."

Rubbing my weary eyes, I put my book down. "What did you want to talk about?"

He walked forward and plopped down on to the side of my bed. "As you and everyone else know, I'm as gay as they come. Evie hates how I live my life. I'd bring men home while she has her obnoxious tea parties. I'd spread my legs for anything that has a penis."

I pursed my lips, tired of this already. "Is there a point in this?"

"What I'm trying to say is that there is something about you that makes me want to see you beneath me with my seed buried deep within you."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry for the late update and thank you so much for being so understanding.

Thank you **0lovely blossom0**, guests (**anonymouscsifan, Guest, Guest**) for reviewing!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Mother."

I looked up from my journal to see Michael with a wide smile on his face. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I've done it. I managed to free him from the house."

A shot of elation filled me. I had nearly given hope that Tate was still in this world. "You did? Where is he?!" I looked around the room as if he was going to pop up at any second, but he was nowhere to be found.

Something flashed across his face. "He's out, but he may not be how you remember him. The house was determined to keep him there. It had done something irreversible. Even I wasn't able to fully recover him."

What did that mean? Was my Tate alright? Was he missing some limbs? More of his mind? "When can I see him?"

"He'll appear when he's ready," Michael informed me. "You know how he is. He has never been particularly stable."

And boy, did I know that. Everyone knew he was a psychopath. No amount of therapy could help him, but I was fine with that. He was _my_ beloved psychopath.

As he escorted me to where everyone else was settled, I kept a look out for a glimpse of him, but he stubbornly remained unseen. I rubbed my face in distress. I was pining over him like a young school girl. It was almost like when I first arrived at the Murder House again and he had appeared like an angel – clear as daylight in my blind eyes.

After being with him for so long, it truly seemed as if he was a part of me and I was really feeling that terrible emptiness. I wanted to whine and throw a tantrum. I wanted Tate like I never wanted anything else before. If this went on, I knew that I would even give my sight back just to be with him.

"So, Madi, any plans tonight?"

I glared at Mr. Gallant. How many times did I have to tell him that he was not allowed to call me that?! "It is not business of yours."

He sidled up closer to me on the couch. I was already pressed against the arm. "Darling, I make you my business. Have I told you how lovely you are today – every day?"

With a huff, I pushed him away, standing up as he fell on the cushion. "I am _not_ interested with whatever you have to offer."

I could feel everyone watching me as I stomped off. I knew Michael told me to get along with everyone and usually I was very amiable, but Mr. Gallant was far too forward. I wasn't ready for another9 relationship. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be ready. His very face constantly reminding me of what was missing.

Never in my existence did I think I was going to see ghosts, let alone fall in love with one or become one myself.

In the dim library, I was visited by Michael who sat beside me with a knowing smile. "I heard about the commotion with one of the residents here."

I crinkled my nose. "And what exactly did you hear?"

He chuckled. "No need to become defensive. He was entirely in the wrong and everyone is in accordance to that." His hand travelled up to hold a lock of my hair. "But I don't think either of you understand the attraction."

Attraction? "I don't know what you're implying." I turned away from him, feeling the hair slip from his light grasp. "He may heavily resemble Tate physically, but everything else? He's nothing like him!"

His smile widened. "It's okay, mother. I won't judge you. Mr. Gallant is easy on the eyes. He also feels like father, doesn't he? Something about him? Something that went further than just appearance. You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to feel guilty."

I clenched my hands. I didn't understand where he was coming from or why he was trying to make me admit something that couldn't possibly be true. Besides, Mr. Gallant was as gay as they came. Even _he _stated that, so… _why _was he still trying to pursue me?

"Nothing is going to come of it even if we both wanted to. I'm out of the house, but that doesn't mean I'm not dead," I told him, wanting desperately to end the conversation.

There was a twinkle in his eyes that I found suspicious. "Don't worry about that. Take anything that you want, especially when it's freely offered to you. Don't push away happiness."

Sighing, I wondered why it felt as if he was the parent when he was literally only nine years old. This was absolutely ridiculous!

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm not pushing the two of you together, but you shouldn't be ashamed if you like him. It's fine. I'm okay with it." With that, he left me a kiss on the cheek and departed.

His words left me pondering. I knew there was discordance between Michael and Tate. It stemmed from my divided attention, but Tate had actually grown to love the chubby baby. In fact, he was positively livid that his mother had taken him away.

When Constance brought Michael back as a teenager, I was shocked. I knew that our boy as special, but I hadn't expected the rapid growth. It was never anything I could've predicted.

Since then, we could tell that not only was he unusual, there was a certain darkness inside him – ominous and malicious. I always thought it had something to do with the Langdon blood, but that wasn't it.

He was beyond that. It was the house. It was the fact that we were spirits stuck in that house. We had given birth to him in there and it had changed our baby. It only grew worse after he was taken away, developing in an environment that couldn't teach him what was right and what was wrong.

Tate had handled this poorly. He began to ignore our son and he wasn't subtle about it. The poor boy who was mature beyond his years began to question himself and why his father didn't love him. I tried my best to reassure Michael, but I knew that Tate's behaviour had done irreversible damage to their relationship. He'd partake in strange and sometimes dangerous activities to garner his father's attention, but they would only result in more yelling and screaming.

I'd spent countless hours comforting him before confronting Tate. There was no way to find peace between the two of them. I just had to divide my time as evenly as I could. Ironically, it almost felt as if I was living two separate lives.

I leaned back against the lumpy sofa. Beside me, Emily sat down with a look of pity. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

I tiredly rubbed my face. "Kinda… not really? I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I understand what you mean. What's happened has really changed everyone. As long as I've been here, though, I've never seen him like that," she chuckled in an attempt to bring humour to the conversation.

With a hum, I let out a long sigh. "It'd be nice if he'd stop. The one I love just… I'm not ready for anyone else in my life."

She pulled me into a warm hug. "I get it. We've all lost everything here. Take as much time as you need."

"Yeah… I'm glad that my… my brother is here with me. I know that's not the case for anyone else," I mumbled. It was strange referring to Michael as my brother, but no one would believe that he was my son. I still looked the same age as when I died. This was the best story to avoid any suspicion.

How do you tell anyone that you're actually dead? But then again, it may finally discourage Mr. Gallant's advances.

Emily stayed with me for the rest of the evening. Our chatter had moved on to lighter topics. In this entire place, she and Timothy were the only normal people.

"I should go. Tim – I mean…" Her face flushed as she stuttered, trying to correct her mistake.

"Timothy? I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that the two of you are romantically involved," I chuckled.

"There's a rule that forbids relationships, though," she whispered.

"Only when it's sexual." I grinned teasingly at her before continuing, "Ms. Venables doesn't know what she's doing at all. Michael really doesn't care, so go do your thing – make some babies and repopulate the world."

Her face reddened further before she quickly scurried away.

I followed suited, leaving to my room where I collapsed upon the mattress with a long sigh. Just as I was about to enter my meditative state, the door opened.

"Go away," I grumbled, rolling on to my stomach to hopefully make a point that I was in no mood to entertain anyone.

The door shut quietly.

_Good_.

Suddenly, the bed dipped down and a body fell on top of mine.

I let out a startled cry that was cut off by a rubber hand.

Wait… what?!

It was a hand covered by black rubber, but not just any rubber. It was rubber that I was extremely familiar with. My body reacted instinctively, preparing for what it knew would surely come.

"Mmph!" I squirmed beneath him.

His other hand ran down my body, working quickly to remove my dress. There was quite a bit of rustling and more squirming before the fabric was carelessly discarded beside the bed.

Once I was fully naked, he rubbed his rubbery attire all over my body, behaving very much like a cat in heat.

I tried to turn around to look at him, but he kept his weight on my back and his hand around my mouth. The need continued to grow, creeping along my skin and making me desperate for more.

In frustration, I arched my back, rubbing his bulge with my bottom. His low groan brought a triumphant smirk to my face.

The hand left my mouth to tug painfully at my hair.

I laughed at his attempt to appear threatening. I was far too horny for that now.

With my own hands, I reached blindly for the zipper that released his cock. Seconds later, I was impaled from behind. My eyes fluttered with ecstasy. "Mm… Tate…"

He thrust frantically, driving me deeper and deeper into the mattress, until we were both screaming.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Ms. Venables burst into the room with Miriam Mead. When they looked around, they saw nothing – not even when they rifled beneath the bed and the blankets.

I let out a fit of giggles, knowing that they weren't going to be able to see or hear us.

Being dead really had its perks.

I lazily nudged him with my hip after he slid out, coating my thighs with our juice.

Reaching up, I pulled the zipper down from the back of his head to the nape of his neck.

His dark eyes gazed hungrily back at me, but what came out was anger and sadness. "You left me! You left me to rot in that _fuckin'_ house! I waited so long for you to come back… I waited so long…"

Tears welled up in his bloodshot eyes, which caused mine to start falling. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I chanted. "I went back to see you, but you were already gone. I wasn't going to be away forever. I just wanted to experience the world outside of the house, just for a little while. Michael said he would find a way to break you free as well and he did." I stroked his face. "You're here. We can be free together now."

He shook his head. "You were gone for so long. So long… Gone for _YEARS!_" He began to tug at his blond curls.

"Tate, it's only been a few months," I whispered. Sure, it felt long, but a few months weren't years. It was nothing compared to how long we had spent in the house, especially for him.

"_**NO!**_" he roared. A glint of red made me back away. His voice was much lower. It rumbled like thunder. "So long… Too long…" he began to sob. "I've watched you die so many times. Couldn't help Madi… Madi kept dying.." He babbled on, incoherently.

The only comfort I could give him with a tight hug that he clung on to. "I'm sorry…" I whispered again, not quite knowing what he was talking about.

He nuzzled my neck, leaving a trail of tears on my skin. "Madi… My Madi…"

There was something broken inside him. Something happened when I was gone and I had no way of finding out while hew as in such a state.

"I love you, Tate," I sighed, lifting his head to kiss away the tears.

He let out a lost whimper, looking at me with watery eyes.

"It'll be alright. I'm here. We're here," I mumbled against his lips.

I rocked him in my arms until he grew silent. He didn't speak of what he had been stressing over and I didn't want to push him. I knew that eventually, he'd be ready to tell me. As it were, I allowed him to take as much time as he needed.

Once morning came, he disappeared and when I next saw him, he was still sombre, quietly muttering to himself every once in a while.

"Mother?"

I looked up to Michael who was standing by the door. "Hey…"

"Do you wish for me to speak to him?"

Of course he already knew what happened.

I rubbed my eyes. "No, it's fine. I'm happy that he's here. I don't want to drive him further away." Tate was unpredictable. Losing him against would destroy me.

He nodded. "Very well. You've been missed in the lounge room. A Mr. Gallant has been requesting your whereabouts." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

I snorted. "Go away, Michael."

When the door closed behind him, I could still hear his quiet snickers.

I ended up sulking in my room for the entire day, until a very drunk Mr. Gallant came stumbling in. He still had a bottle in his hand. "Y-you! *hic* You!" He looked at me as if he had stated something significant and was demandingly waiting for an answer.

"Me what?" I blinked back with a frown. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I had enough to deal with!

"You!" He pointed accusingly at me.

I impatiently waited for him to go on.

He scrunched up his face, pondering what he actually wanted to say that was more than the same word over and over again. "You… Driiiive me craaaaaazy!" He ended it by humming a familiar pop song and dancing a jig up to my bed where I was still frowning at him. "You drive me crazy, Maaadi! You drive me maaaad!" He burst out laughing before dissolving into tears.

Awkwardly, I scooted to the side when he half collapsed on to my bed, somehow managing to not spill any alcohol on my sheets.

"You don't understand… *hic* Don't understand! Knew _exactly_ who I waasss, until *hic* _you!_" he angrily huffed. "I maaade it my entire _fuckin'_ ex-existence t-to… to _prove_ to Evie that I am fuuckin' gaaaay! And I _am!_ I am soooo fuckin' gaaay that… that… I'd like _Michael_ fuck me in the ass!"

"I'm… sorry?" What was I even apologising for? Was I even apologising? I was so confused. This felt like a very strange version of what happened last night, but I really owed Mr. Gallant absolutely nothing.

"Yes! You! _Sooorrrrrryyyyy_!" he sneered.

I rubbed my eyes. "Mr. Gallant, I apologise that I am making you question your sexual orientation. I also apologise that I cannot return your feelings, but there is nothing I can do about that. I am already spoken for."

He rolled his eyes. "Girlie, whoever you were with is looong dead! Have you seen what it looks like outside? Ain't _nobody_ alive out there!"

No, Tate wasn't exactly alive, but he also wasn't going to stand around as another man tried to make moves on me. "It doesn't matter if he's here or not. I'm loyal to who I love." I twisted myself away from him. "Just leave. I'm not interested. Besides, you're beyond drunk. I refuse to continue arguing with an inebriated man!"

With a roar of anger he left, but not without leaving me shocked. I had abruptly turned around to see if it was still Mr. Gallant in my room because it felt like him. It was as if Tate had replaced the flamboyant gay man who was having an identity crisis.

I let out a long sigh. I was going crazy…

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you guest (Guest) for reviewing!

Guest: Heh... I'll leave you to guess what's happening! I'm going to try to reveal everything in this story!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I'm going crazy…" I whispered to Michael.

He glanced questioningly at me. "Do you want to return to the compound?"

"No, but… I'm still going crazy," I groaned. "Actually, I think I'll take a walk outside, check to see if anything interesting is happening out there."

He nodded, watching as I disappeared from view.

…

"Are you ready to come out yet?" he asked the seemingly empty room. "When are you going to stop punishing her? I've gotten you out. She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore because she was able to escape before you."

He received no reply from the man that wasn't worthy of his mother. Tate Langdon was an absolute disgrace. "If you wish to lose her forever, then feel free to continue on with your self-pity." Even if he hated that man and the man hated him, he didn't enjoy watching his mother cry.

His mother had done him no wrong. She loved him and he loved her.

After waiting a moment longer, he stood up to tend to other business. There was much to do still to ensure that he took the correct people to the compound.

He knew without a doubt that the witches would do anything to stop him. They said they would give him the Seven Wonders test to become the next Supreme, but he knew better. They had no intentions of allowing a _man_ to head their coven. They wanted to keep the all female superiority.

With a huff, he pushed the spite away to clear his mind. He would show them that he was worthy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you that after I spoke to each and every one of you, I was impressed. I am very optimistic that we will be able to start a new, more wondrous beginning for America – for the world.

He watched all of them grin back at him. Their confidence amused him. They all seemed to think that they were worthy when in actuality, none of them were.

"Hey! Boss man! All mighty ruler!" Mr. Gallant sauntered towards him. "I have a request if you're willing to hear me out."

Michael tilted his head, gesturing for him to go on.

"You know Madi? Of course you do. You came with her." Michael patiently waited for the other man to get to the point. "If you haven't noticed, I'm gay. I'm as gay as they come, but she's fuckin' hot. You wanna hook a bro up?"

Mr. Gallant looked hopefully at the strange, mysterious man in front of him.

When Michael Langdon first came, he had the biggest crush on him. That was, until the tiny brunette stepped out of her protective suit and gazed at him with her wide, blue eyes.

Fuck, he was actually pretty sure his heart had stopped for a moment. He never believed in love at first sight, but he definitely felt it then.

Since that time, he knew he had trailed after he like a love sick puppy. He wanted to be as close to her as he could. He wanted to run his hands down her body, exploring every inch. He wanted to be pressed against her so tightly that he could feel her heart racing in her chest. He wanted it all.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. He was well aware of that. He wasn't a fool even if he acted like one. These strange feelings and urges drove him to drink. He snuck into the cellar and downed an entire bottle of good wine.

She absolutely confused everything he knew about himself and he really didn't know how to deal with it.

"I cannot change how she feels," Michael replied, staring expectantly at him. "But maybe you can."

He could?

He could…

He could!

He would prove to her that he was worthy of her attention!

As he thought of all the things he could do, his door suddenly opened to reveal a male figure clad in shiny black rubber.

The very sight of the dominating form made him harden. His firth thought was Michael. They had similar builds, but the leader of the cooperation had never shown any interest in him.

The dark form loomed over him. He watched with anticipation as the hands reached forward. At this point, he really didn't even care who was beneath the suit. It didn't matter. He was so wound up and needed release. He wanted that big ass bulge inside him.

He fell back when the hands wrapped around his throat.

Ooh… Kinky…

He liked it rough.

He liked it very rough.

Unfortunately, unlike with any of his other lovers, this man didn't stop even when he was struggling and trying to pry the hands away from his throat.

"S-Stop… can't b-breeeea…" His vision was going black. If he didn't get air soon, he was going to die!

"Tate! Stop!"

The voice of an angel cut through the darkness.

There was a low growl before the weight was finally lifted off him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Madi screeched at the other man who stood motionlessly in front of her like a mannequin.

He feared that the Rubber Man would harm her, but she reached up and pulled the man into a deep kiss that made him envious.

"It's alright, Tate. Let's go back to my room," she quietly told him, tugging at his hand, but he refused to budge. 'Come on."

"What is going on, Madi?" he demanded, but his bravado fell short at her glare and the low growl coming from the Rubber Man.

When they left, he quickly went to look out his room, but they had both disappeared without a trace.

What the Hell?

…

I pulled him into my room and managed to sit him on the bed. "Tate… What were you thinking? Are you mad? No one else knows you're here other than me, Michael, and Mrs. Mead."

When he didn't respond, I unzipped his suit to look at his dead eyes. Running my hand through his hair, I brushed them until the sweaty curls regained its volume.

"He wanted to take you away from me," he said in a hollow voice. "He's not good for you. He'll hurt you."

I pecked his lips. "I will only ever love you. I'm not interested in hi – "

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed. He began to rock back and forth.

I swallowed, kneeling in front of him and placed my head on his lap.

Several minutes later, I felt his hand petting my hair. "I love you, Madi, but I don't know how to stop hurting you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It kills me every time when I see you die…"

I took one of his hands and kissed the knuckles. "We can work it out together. Don't leave me. I love you so much. I want to help you.

"Something… Something happened to you in that house. Tell me, Tate. _Let_ me help you because right now, it feels like I'm losing you."

Silence fell between us once more. The only sound was the constant ticking from a clock in the shape of a phoenix.

"I saw you die so many times," he whispered. "Again and again and again and again and again…"

He abruptly stopped when he realised that he was stuck in a loop. "They always try to take you away. _Always_. I won't let them get you. You're mine, Madi. _Mine_.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

"All mine.

"Only mine."

He pulled me up to hold me tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I allowed him to use me like a stuffed animal – as a comfort toy to do as he pleased.

"Let's snuggle in bed," I quietly suggested.

He pulled me to the middle, never once breaking contact. I could feel tears trickle down the side of my neck as his body shook.

I ran my hand through his hair again, hoping to calm him down enough to explain what he just said.

When he finally calmed down again, I kissed his tear-stained face. "It's alright, Tate. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you."

"But you did," he whimpered. "Waited an eternity for you."

"I don't understand, Tate. Explain to me what you mean so I can help you. I'm really scared. I don't want to see you like this." My voice trembled as my own tears threatened to fall.

"The house… it _did_ something to me and I Saw so many versions of you, but you kept dying. I didn't know how to fix it." He blinked rapidly as more tears welled up in his eyes. "So many Madis… _gone_."

"I died, too, but it wasn't really me. It was the me with all the other Madis."

He was making even less sense than before.

"You have to believe me… I never meant to hurt you," he sobbed. "Have to believe me. Love Madi so much – too much. Need Madi always."

I kissed his forehead. "I'll always be here for you. I promise. It's always going to be you and me."

…

Michael watched his parents and did the only thing he could to make them happy.

His magic weaved through the air and danced towards them, permanently linking their souls together.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you farrahjohnson21, Jezabelle31415, guests (Guest, anonymouscsifan) for reviewing!

Guest: Tate is there! Hehe… I'm hoping the mystery will be resolved soon!

Farrahjohnson21: Hahaha! Sassy Michael is best Michael!

Jezabelle31415: Thank you!

anonymouscsifan: Hehe… Thank you!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Mr. Gallant was covered in her blood. He felt no regret for what he had done. Since he had to live with her, he always knew that it would come to this point. One of them was going to die by the other's hands.

A soft knock snapped him away from his thoughts. "H-Hang on!"

"Mr. Gallant?"

Shit! Anyone but her…

He couldn't have her see what he had done or it's really game over before it even started between them!

He shouldn't have called out like an idiot. He should've just pretended that no one was in here. "Wait, I – I _ need to… I'm naked, right now!" He grimaced at how that sounded. Why did she make him into this bumbling fool?

Any other time, he was smooth as rich whiskey. There were hundreds of dead or mutated people who could testify for that! All of his client loved him! They all loved, so _why_?! Why couldn't she?!

He dragged the body and cringed when it made a very audible _thump_.

_Knock. Knock._

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Just… uh… banged my knee on the dresser. Ow!" Even to his own ears, it sounded stupid.

Suddenly, she was inside his room.

His first reaction as to let out an unseeming shriek before another thought came to him. Didn't he lock the door? How did she get in?

The second thought was that his aunt's body was still on the floor, bleeding from the multiple stab wounds from her chest.

Her eyes briefly glanced over to the corpse when he let go of the limp arms. "H-Hi…"

"Hello," she reciprocated, walking over to him and completely ignoring the blood that had soaked into the formerly beige carpet. "Need some help?"

"W-What?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering so much. "I mean… This isn't what it looks like!"

She hummed, pulling his head down for a mind blowing kiss that left him reeling and his brain melting into a useless puddle of goo.

He grabbed her, pulling her into him. His hips thrust against her stomach.

This was a dream. This _had_ to be a dream. He had a dead body by his feet and his fantasy girl feeling so fuckin' good against him.

Her tiny hands tugged at his pants until they were on the floor, soaking in the blood.

Her soft moans had him nearly coming like a young boy. "Holy shit…" he groaned. "Madi… Not complaining, but…" He let out another low groan. "You know what, I'm not going to question this." If this was a dream, then this was one good fuckin' dream and he wouldn't care if he never woke up. If this was real, he'd die happy and never wanted this to ever stop.

She pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, landing hard on the lumpy mattress.

She grabbed at his pants, tearing them off with strength that he didn't think a tiny lady like her would possess. This was definitely a dream and he was on cloud nine.

Once they were both naked, she slid down on to his aching cock. She was so fuckin' tight…

His eyes rolled back as he pumped inside.

_Yes…_

She wrapped her legs around his hips and managed to slip them over.

He didn't usually like being on top, but if that was what she wanted, then he would gladly give it to her. He could be her dom. He could be her daddy. He could be anything for her.

Suddenly, a pair of hands ran down his back. Confusion filled him and the blood had already pooled south, but he was certain her arms were around his neck, so who…?

A cold column of flesh poked his hole. He quickly turned his head to find a man covered head to toe in shiny black rubber.

_It was him_.

His brain short circuited and all he could focus on was the pleasure.

When he came, his world went black.

…

I stroked his hair as he fell still on my chest. It was so strange. Physically, he was nearly identical to Tate. His personality was completely different, but…

"I'm going crazy," I groaned. "It's finally happened."

Tate unzipped the hood and let out a laugh. "Sorry, love, but I think it's happened looong ago. I still love you, Madi." He cheekily grinned at me before pulling me into a bruising kiss that left me breathless.

"Shut up," I sighed, moving so that my head rested on his shoulder. "I'm still confused about everything, but if what you told you is true… Does this mean that you just gave yourself anal?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Can you not say it like that?

I snickered. "It's true, though. You told me that they're all some weird version of you, so… where's me? Where's Mr. Gallant's Madi?"

He froze. That was a good question. "I think… I think you got caught in the radiation. We always find each other and that could be the only explanation why you're not here now."

That was a morbid thought. "So I'm dead?"

"You're already dead."

I glared at him. "Not _me_ me. Geez… This is so confusing to talk about!"

He kissed the crown of my head. "I know what you meant. I guess that must've happened or you're just somewhere else." Muttering under his breath, he added, _"Maybe Madi is with that bastard, Morgan…"_

I tilted my head.

Mr. Gallant let out a soft groan, nuzzling the valley between my breasts before finally opening his eyes.

"Hey…" I softly greeted him with a smile.

He grinned back. "Hi, gorgeous." His eyes flickered to Tate and a deep frown immediately formed on his face. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I?"

"No, this is very real," I told him.

He still had difficulty believing me, but I merely sent him towards another orgasm, until he gave up trying to think.

"Can we do this every day?" he mumbled, contently.

I laughed. "If you want."

He didn't know what to make of Tate. He merely accepted that he was a doppelganger of sorts. The best thing was that he had Madi and he had someone who would dominate them both. Who was he to question anything?

I wiggled out from between them to look at the still body on the floor. She was truly a sight for sore eyes, but at least I didn't have to listen to her snide remarks anymore.

"Umm…" He looked uncertainly at me and then to the body, but I hopped off the bed to stretch.

"It's fine. Nothing we haven't seen before," I reassured him. "Michael will take care of it. Just make sure Ms. Venables doesn't know. She's a little funny. We don't like her."

"Okay…" He leaned against Tate who was staring at me as if he was about to pull me back down.

I grinned cheekily at him, taking my time donning my clothes.

Giving them both a kiss, I vanished to talk to Michael, leaving Tate to explain my disappearing act.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry this is so short! I planned for more, but thought this was a good place to stop for now. I'm also already late for my weekly post.

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Haha! Have I cleared up any confusion at all with this chapter? Or just put more confusion into the mix? I don't know how clear I was.

**anonymouscsifan**: Yes.

**Guest**: Did this chapter give some more clues?

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Mother." He walked into the library where I was lounging on Mr. Gallant. Tate had gone off again to sulk. I really didn't know what to do about him and he'd remove himself from me every once in a while when he wanted alone time.

Seeing Mr. Gallant, there was a part of me that believed Tate's story. There were more than one Tate, but I haven't seen my own counterpart. I didn't know how I felt about being dead… again?

The fact that I was dead in the first place and still have consciousness should be enough to convince me that Tate was telling the truth. He was, however, only half coherent most of the time and I knew how many times he had lied to me and how many times he had broken promises.

"Mother?"

"Sorry, lost in thought. What is it? Can I help you with anything?" I asked, shaking myself from the train of thoughts I didn't want to pursue again.

He glanced over to Mr. Gallant. "I will have to kill you."

"What?!" we both exclaimed at the same time. Did he really just say what he said?

After pushing us together and finally succeeding, he was going to try to tear us apart?!

He calmly sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "Of course, I will bring you back, but everyone else must go. The little witchlings think they are being smart by wiping their own memories to appear innocent. They must truly think I am a fool. I will have my chance to become the next Supreme, even if it means killing them all."

I bit my lips. "Michael, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. We all know you're powerful."

"I _**do**_." His eyes flashed with hatred, making me shrink away. Seeing this, he rubbed his face tiredly. "I just want to be given a chance. They won't because I'm not a woman. If I was, I'm sure they would have no problems with giving me the test."

I extracted myself from Mr. Gallant and pulled Michael into a tight hug. "I love you, darling. Even if no one else sees you, I will. You're the most extraordinary boy and I know your will go far."

He stayed in my arms, until Tate materialised into the library. The relationship was still undeniably strained, but they tolerated each other enough for me.

I could see Michael's need for his father's approval. Maybe if he received it, he'd give up on trying to become Supreme. The last thing I wanted was to lose him.

"Madi." Tate leaned down to kiss me, eying his son cautiously before also greeting Mr. Gallant who smiled lazily at him.

Michael quickly removed himself from me. "I shall see you at supper, mother."

"Alright…"

I glared at Tate who frowned in confusion. "What?"

"He's our _son!"_ I hissed. "Treat him better or you can find yourself a new room to stay in!"

"Madi! You're being unreasonable!"

"No, Tate! Get your act together!" I was not going to give up this time. "Michael helped us _both_ out of that Hell House! He already lost his childhood because he literally grew up so quickly! I want him to have a long and happy life!"

"You want him to have a happy ending…" he mumbled, realisation sinking in.

I nodded. "Yes. Something like that."

He sighed, falling against me.

Poor Mr. Gallant was being buried into the couch, but he didn't seem to mind.

In fact, I could feel him harden, poking the small of my back.

Tate captured my lips as Mr. Gallant latched on to a sensitive spot on my neck. They moved like one person, completely in sync and already knowing all of my weaknesses.

"N-Not here," I moaned, wiggling between them.

He smiled, vanishing us out of the bedroom and leaving Mr. Gallant to suffer until he could catch up to us.

…

I sat at the large dining table. Evie Gallant was noticeably missing, but no one missed her. In fact, they seemed glad that she was gone – one less person to fight for a position at the compound.

Michael raised his glass and watched as everyone drank the content, ecstatic that they were all going to leave here soon.

I squeezed Mr. Gallant's hand. I trusted my son. It rusted that he would do what was right, but most importantly, I trusted his love for me to bring Mr. Gallant back from the dead.

"I'll see you," he mumbled, with a sigh. He clearly doubted that anything would be able to resurrect him.

I smiled weakly back at him. My faith was strong, but I knew how nervous he was. "See you."

The poison had no lasting effect on me. It tingled in my body, trying to destroy what no longer worked.

When everyone was on the floor, I sighed. So many lives lost when the world could not afford anymore.

Tate wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead as Michael worked on Mr. Gallant. I could feel his powers wash over me. It was hot like fire. It burned so brightly that I could hardly believe I had been the one to give birth to him.

Mr. Gallant let out a loud gasp, sitting up and looking around. He patted his body as if he was trying to confirm that he was actually alive again.

I knelt down beside him, brushing back his mussed up hair. "Hey."

"Hi." He blinked back.

Michael looked at all the bodies at his feet. "We have to go. The witches will come once they realised that their moles are dead."

I looked at the people I had become acquainted with. It was sad to see them all die so suddenly, but…

"We should burn the bodies. If you can bring back Mr. Gallant, I have a feeling they can do the same with their witches," I said. The words tasted bitter on my tongue. I couldn't even believe they had come out of my mouth. I was disgusted at myself.

Michael smirked. "Yes, wonderful suggestion. That is precisely what I shall do." His eyes flashed red and the bodies all burst into flames around me.

The small was atrocious, so I walked away, hiding in the library where I felt safest. There was no reason for me to be afraid of anything. I was already dead and I knew Michael would never hurt me, but… I was uncomfortable with the way his powers made me feel.

Tate appeared in front of me. His blank face showed me nothing.

"You don't have to tell me. I know," I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes.

He sat down beside me and laid his hand on top of mine. "He's our son."

"He is," I sighed.

It was quiet with everyone gone.

Ms. Miriam Mead strolled in to give us a knowing look. "That went swell." She grinned with Ms. Venables' head in her hands.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

This story may end up with short chapters. I'm really sorry!

Thank you **Jezabelle31415**, guests (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Jezabelle31415**: Hahaha! That's a good question. I'm actually tempted to write a one-shot of all them with Madi maybe…

**Guest**: Hehehe… You weren't completely wrong. Mr. Gallant is still Tate in a sense.

**Guest**: Thank you so much! I'm really hoping to wrap the mystery up with this story!

**anonymouscsifan**: Heh… Madi's been a ghost for a while. She's not afraid to be blunt about sex.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	8. Veiled

I have started a new story called _Veiled_. It has no particular direction and is merely a collection of short one-shots. If you're interested, please have a look. Otherwise, you may freely ignore it because it has no relevance to the main story.

The purpose of the story is for my mental benefit and I will not have any regular schedule for it.

Thank you for your patience and continual support. I really appreciate each and every one of you.

\- Echo


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The witches came bursting in, completely unaffected by the radiation that took out most of the population. They walked through the halls, looking for the bodies they were never going to find. Michael's fire burned hotter than any fire that could exist.

Unless they could revive them from scattered ashes, they were out of luck.

"Come out! We know you're following us!" the blonde demanded. I could feel the power in her voice. Out of the lot, she was very obviously the strongest.

I flashed into view, watching them all look at me in shock.

The blonde took a step forward. "Madison?"

I tilted my head. How did they know my name? I would remember if I met people like them.

"What the fuck is going on?!" A dark-skinned woman shouted, gesturing at me. "Just saw her in the damn hotel! She didn't even care that her boy toy killed me!"

"Did she remember you?"

"No! She pretended like she had never met me before! What a fuckin' backstabbing bitch!"

"Queenie…" the blonde firmly said, shooting Queenie a look that made the other woman quiet down with a huff. "Madison, I know this may seem very confusing to you, but we know each other. You were one of my girls at the Coven. We were friends – we were _family_."

I frowned. This must've been something Tate was rambling about. There were many Madis and Tates and these people knew a different version of me, but I didn't know them.

"Leave," I told them. "You have no business here."

"Our girls are here, Madison," the blonde gave me a pleading look. "I made a mistake and now, they're in danger because of me.

I tilted my head. "There's no one left," I told them. "Your girls are long gone. Everyone is dead."

"I know," she solemnly replied. "But I can bring them back."

I silently followed them, listening to them converse with an optimism that would only end in heartache.

Oblivious, they continued to saunter in confidence, not knowing that they were helpless ducks in Michael's lair.

It seemed so unfortunate. Some of them appeared to be nice people. Too bad I was prepared to do anything for my son.

As they spoke, I noted their names. None of them sounded particularly familiar.

When they couldn't find "their girls," the other Madison turned to me with such hate in her eyes that I knew it must've stemmed from the other Madi, unless she was also a version of Madi, but I really hope not. If I ever ended up such a bitch, I wouldn't mind dying.

"Where are they, _bitch_?" she snarled. 'You think I can't hurt you?" Her hand ignited with fire, which she promptly shot towards me.

The fire went straight through, leaving the searing heat to blow by with no damage to my dead body.

"Really? Did you really just try to kill a ghost?" I rolled my eyes. True, Hayden had killed me several times in the House, but Michael had helped me with my re-dying problem.

"Madison." Cordelia put her arm in front of Madison who was still fuming. She turned to me. "Please, they are innocent people. They should never have been involved. I need to know where they are."

I shook my head. 'You're too late. They're gone. You're never going to get them back and it's _your_ fault. Why didn't you give Michael a chance? All he wanted was to be accepted."

"He is not fit to be Supreme," Cordelia stated without hesitation. "I have seen the terrible things he would do."

"Or is this a self-fulfilling prophecy?" I sneered. "He was fine. He was an angel. Can't you see that you are the one pushing him into the very path you fear?"

"There is no saving him," Zoe argued, frowning at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "The same could be said about you," I quietly hissed before disappearing out of sight.

No one was going to hurt my baby!

Tate found me about to explode. "If they think I will allow this… this _bullshit_, they have another thing coming!" I screeched.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, rocking me.

I turned to him. "We are _no _going to let them _anywhere near my son!_"

His eyes darkened and he captured my lips in a bruising kiss. "You get me so horny when you're like this." He quickly turned me back over and pulled my trousers down before pounding inside me.

I wanted to scream and push him away, but all I managed were loud moans, buckling against him. This was definitely not the time.

"T-Tate!" I gasped, gripping tightly to the bookshelf that was shaking from him slamming into me. "We n-need to… Need to…"

My eyes fluttered and my walls clenched around him. "I'll take care of it, Madi," he groaned into my ear. "I'll kill them all for you. Won't let them take anything else from us."

My eyes rolled back as I came, taking him with me.

"Wait for me here," he whispered. "I will take care of them."

"Tate…"

"Let me protect you." He rubbed my arms up and down, until I relented.

What would be the harm? They can't make him anymore dead than he already was and if they were bent on killing Michael, then they were better off gone.

I made my way to my son who was sitting in his office with Miriam Mead. Mr. Gallant was also lounging on the couch that was pushed against the wall.

"Madi." Mr. Gallant stood up to gather me into his arms and I gave him a distracted peck on the lips before turning to Michael.

"They're here," I told him, squeezing Mr. Gallant's hand nervously in a rhythmic manner. "They're determined to find and kill you. They're treating you as if you're the devil."

He grinned widely at me. "They won't be able to harm me or any of you. And who's to say I'm not the devil?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because you're my son? I know exactly where you came from because I'm never going to be able to forget the pain of pushing you out."

He threw his head back, laughing heartily as I glared at him. "No, mother. Don't worry about it." He walked over to kiss me on the forehead.

I wrapped an arm around him. "Tate's gone to confront them," I told him. The sense of dread was continuing to rise. I haven't felt so sick in a while. If I had eaten, I would've spewed it all back out by now.

He was silent for a moment. "I will handle it," he stated. "Mother, do not worry. I will do anything to make you happy." His smile was gentle, showing me that side that no one else knew of. I wished that I was able to preserve this innocence forever.

It was the fault of those who didn't understand him.

"I love you, darling. Remember that you won't ever have to prove yourself to me. I know how talented and extraordinary you are."

He hugged me back, but I knew my words weren't enough. He wanted to show the doubters. As much as he hated to admit it, he was just like his father. I just wished that this wouldn't put him in danger.

"I will take care of him," Mrs. Mead smiled at me, but that gave me no comfort. She was not even human. She was a machine made in the image of a woman who had introduced Michael towards the darker path.

If she wasn't dead already, I would've taken great pleasure tearing her apart. As it was, I held back because she was nothing but a pawn now. Her words and actions were only by Michael's will.

"Michael, be careful," I whispered.

He tightened his arms around me. "I will."

We remained in his office until Tate appeared in his black rubber suit with scowl on his face.

"Those bitches are crazy!"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_**Happy Holidays!**_ I may try to post another chapter before the week is over, but we'll see how it goes!

Thank you **Jezabelle31415**, guest (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: I love writing about them and their family dynamic!

**Guest**: Haha! I don't think Madi would ever think Michael is the anti Christ. Michael is her precious baby. Tate though… He'll just go with whatever makes her happy (At least he is now…)

**Jezabelle31415**: Thank you! I love writing about them too!

**anonymouscsifan**: I thought for a long time regarding how I wanted this to go. I didn't like the resurrection part of the season, so it had to go. Thank you for popping by Veiled! There's nothing particularly interesting about it. I've kind of made it as a venting story and just whatever that pops into mind, but has no relevance to any of my other stories. I'm also hoping to be able to upload frequently there.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	10. Veiled: Christmas 2019 Entry

Entry #7: December 25, 2019

I flopped over on to the couch with a long whine.

James materialised in front of me, tilting his head. "Is something the matter?"

I whined again.

"Madi…". He patted my butt to get me to scoot over, but when I refused to move, he laid down on top of me. His face was practically touching mine. "What is ailing my precious?"

"It's Christmas Eve, but it doesn't _feel_ like Christmas Eve… There's no snow… It's _warm_," I huffed.

His moustache tickled my cheek. "Is that what this is about?"

I moodily nodded back at him before mushing my face further into the sofa. "This is terrible! Is it because I'm getting _old_?!" Even Hallowe'en was dreary, especially since John failed to show up, again.

"You'll never get old, Madi." He began to trail his hands down the side of my body.

"Yes, I will!" I cried. "I may not look any different, but I'll still get old. I'll start to hate everything and lose interest in anything that I used to love. What if…. What if we stopped loving _each other_?!"

"Oh, Madi…. I will _never_ stop loving you," he purred. "You're too lovely for me to let go. Don't tell me you're not prepared to be with me forever because then I'll have to make a nice dungeon to put you in and then to put me in you."

I whimpered, trying to push him off, but he was too heavy. Who knew ghosts could weigh so much?

He slid his hand to my inner thigh, stroking the exposed flesh when my dress riled up. "I know someone who also wants to join us…. He can keep you company all day there."

He groaned, thrusting against my butt. "I'd love to walk in on the two of you fucking in the dungeon. We'll have you tied up and hanging from the ceiling, helpless and begging for more."

"James…". My imagination was running wild, following the path he had set me on.

"Look, he's already up and waiting for you," he whispered, tilting my head to the side where the demon stood, faceless and indeed, _up_.

James smoothly unzipped my dress and peeled the silky fabric off my body. "Look at him, all ready and wanting."

I kept my eyes on the demon, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Don't you want him? Don't you want me?"

"Yes…. Yes…" I wanted them both. I had no reason to lust for the demon, but my body needed no reasons. It just wanted. He was an addiction I didn't understand and James was more than happy to feed me with him.

Once I was bare, James sat down with me in his lap. His hands kept my legs spread with my centre damp and ready.

The demon fell to his knees, crawling over until his head rested on my knee and he tilted his head as if he was looking at me for permission.

"Please…" I ran my hand from the top of his head to his neck, directing him to my core where he nuzzled happily. If he had a face, he would be lapping at it.

The demon slithered up my body and whimpered when he couldn't get the shield off his groin.

James reached over and when his hand touched the leather straps, they fell soundlessly on to the plush carpet.

Without needing anymore prompting, the demon thrust into me, fervently pumping as if he had been starved for centuries.

I could feel James poking me from behind, but he refused to give in to temptation. He was the content spectator who was in full control, just where he wanted to be.

…

He stroked her face, happy to see that she was no longer sad about not having any snow.

"Well done." He smirked at the demon who was on the other side of the bed. "Stay with her while I make sure everything will run smoothly."

The demon did not reply, instead, he laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

James rolled his eyes. The addiction demon was ironically addicted to her. Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised. He was just as addicted. If she ever tried to leave, he may even contemplate killing her to keep her with him forever.

"Liz?" He materialised in front of the tall, cross dresser who smiled at him.

"Everything is in place," she told him.

"Yes, I can see that. Well done." He proudly grinned at her. He truly lucked out when Liz and Iris decided to stay despite everything that happened.

When Madi woke up, he led her down to the ballroom.

"James, did you…?" She gaped at the sight in front of her.

The ballroom was covered in a layer of fake snow. A tall Christmas tree was erected in the centre, decorated with blue, silver, and white tinsel and countless crystal ornaments that glittered in the dim lighting.

"The puppies!" She knelt down to great the puppies dressed as reindeers. "They're so precious…" They happily licked her hands and face, falling in love with her as easily as he did.

Suddenly, snow began to fall, blowing softly in the air. Everything felt so real. He had even turned down the temperature. One of the reasons was to keep the realism, the other was to bundle her up in one of the latest designs of the winter season.

Liz, of course, was the one to do the research and Iris went out to purchase everything. He had the absolute pleasure to eye fuck her and wonder when he could tear everything off.

She ran over to the tree and twirled around. "Take a picture with me!"

"I won't show up in it, darling," he reminded her.

"I know, but when I look back at it, I'll remember this moment."

He dutifully stood by her side as Sally offered to use her new phone to take the photo, which she promptly posted on to social media.

Indeed, it looked as if she was standing alone, slightly off-centred, but she was beaming and glowing like an angel.

His angel.


	11. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I shuffled towards him, checking to see if there were any damages.

Nothing.

Good. Their witchy magic wasn't able to hurt him, which should mean that they wouldn't be able to harm me either. Tate had to be reassured of that and allow me to help Michael.

"It's time." Michael stood up.

Startled, I tried to stop him, but he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I will be fine." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared through the door.

The dread continued to boil. I wasn't going to sit here and wonder what happened to my son.

Tate had his arms around my waist while we silently followed Michael. He was between cursing the witches and whispering words of comfort into my ears.

"Let's fuck," he randomly suggested, pushing me against the wall. His lips latched on to my neck and his hips bringing against mine.

My eyes fluttered with desire, but I quickly shoved him away. "Can't. Michael. Danger." I was breathing heavily and wanted nothing more than to have this just be a normal day where we could enjoy each other as much as we wanted, but it wasn't. This was going to be war and I already knew that those witches were stubborn.

He sighed before dropping his arms. "Sorry. Just really want you."

"It's alright. Come on, Michael is slipping away." I chased after him, dragging Tate behind me.

It didn't take Michael long to find them. They had discovered the ashes and were still mourning when we arrived.

"You're a _monster_!" Cordelia shouted, tears streaming down her face. "These girls have never done _anything_ to you!"

Michael tilted his head. "But have you not planted them to spy on me? Were you not planning to get rid of me? I believe the only problem for you is that I found out and I acted first."

"So fuckin' what? You didn't have to burn their bodies!" Queenie snarled, stepping towards him, but Cordelia held out her arm to stop her.

Michael chuckled. His eyes glared like burning ember as he pushed the witches out of the dining room. The doors slammed shut, locking them out.

He waited as the witches regrouped, tearing the door down with their powers.

"Michael Langdon, this ends now!" Cordelia screamed. She glowed like the sun, but her eyes looked tired as if even she knew that she stood no chance against her opponent.

Extending her hands, she attacked.

As her powers hit him, he stumbled back. He let out a burst of maniacal laughter that reminded me far too much of his father. "There is no way your measly powers can defeat me."

Tate groaned when Michael's energy washed over us. It was sinister and fearful, but also alluring and filled with dark promises.

I grimaced, drifting closer towards him. There was something burning in the pit of my stomach. It burned so hot that it was painful. My body bent over to try to ease the agony, but it was no use. Every part of me was on fire.

"Madi?!" Tate pulled me into his arms, but I pushed him away.

I didn't want to hurt him. This fire was…

It was…

I let out a shriek when it ripped out of me, searing my throat as the fire burned so brightly. It was coming from everywhere, expanding to fill the room until it was gone.

Everything was gone.

All the furniture had turned to dust. The walls were scorched black. Only two circles remained untouched – the barrier the witches erected and where Tate stood with Michael.

"What… What's happening t – to me?" I croaked, tears streaming down my face as I looked at my hands. Everything was still tingling.

"Madison, come with us. We can help you." Cordelia beckoned towards me.

Michael narrowed his eyes and took a protective step in my direction. "She is going nowhere with you."

The witches held hands, focusing all their powers on Michael, while I stood by my son.

"I love you," I said to them both. I didn't know what was going to happen or how it was going to end, but it was going to be big.

Michael stared them down fearlessly. He had the confidence that I didn't, but I grasped at the fire that was still burning inside me.

From my left, Tate's body jerked. He became a shifting shadow with glaring red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"Tate…?"

The red eyes landed on me before he wound his dark body around mine. HE was cold and smooth. Black tendrils wrapped around my thighs, exploring.

I hissed at him to stop. I didn't understand why or how he was like this, but it wasn't the time to question it nor was it the time to fool around with his new appendages, but I made a note to experiment later.

He gave me one more teasing stroke, letting me know in utmost certainty that this was still him.

"Why are you so determined to meet your demise?" Michael taunted. "This is our story and we will have our happy ending."

The light from the witches hit Michael's. My fire joined him and Tate flew over, consuming the first to foolishly approach him. The sharp incisors tore through the other Madison's jugular. Her face was frozen in a look of terror. Her head was barely attached to the rest of her body when the corpse hit the floor.

My fire tore through Queenie as Zoe and Cordelia joined forces against Michael. It wasn't long before only three were left. The voodoo witch, Marie, refused to go down.

"Need help?" A smooth, alluring voice purred into my right ear as green mist licked along my shoes.

I turned to look into piercing blue eyes. "Who…?"

He chuckled. "You'll remember me soon. No need to waste time now."

From above the witches, I could see the outline of another figure. It was inherently female with large dark wings.

_Shachath…_

The name popped into my head as if it had always been there. She looked like Moira in her aged form, but this woman wasn't the kind maid who used to look so sadly out the window. Despite that, there was absolutely no reason for me to know that name, but a burst of hatred for the woman shocked me. I had never felt anything like this before. Today was truly a day of surprises.

"Kill her," the man urged, helping me direct my fire towards the winged creature.

She let out an angry hiss and dived towards us. Just as she was about to reach us, John – Mordrake? – thrust his hand out, forcing her back.

"What is happening…?" I was so confused. None of this was making any sense. It felt as if I was suddenly thrust into a fantasy novel.

These powers…

These people…

As surreal as it was, it also seemed familiar and I didn't know how to process what this could possibly mean.

"Careful…" He scooted me to the side.

The fire was all around us, burning anything remaining into ashes.

"You can do it," he continued to encourage me.

Tate flitted over to me, wrapping his shadow body around mine and taking me away from the other man. I could feel the icy chill run through my body. It was surprisingly comforting. Just his very presence made me feel better.

Michael was the last to stand by us. He had a soft smile on his face. "This is it."

And it was.

The fire was blinding and when it was gone, there were only three scorch marks remaining of the witches.

Shachath was on the floor with her wings half singed off. "This can't… I cannot allow it to end like this…"

Michael stepped up towards her with a triumphant smile that stretched wide across his face. "It is not whether you allow it to happen or not. You are no longer in control. You've lost."

I slowly walked over to her with Tate wound around my body and his face against mine.

She looked at me with defeat in her eyes. "I only ever wanted what's best for you."

"No, you only ever wanted what's best for _you_. You wanted revenge…" I shot back. A part of me still hurt seeing her like this. She always had this aura that made me trust her.

"How could I not?" she retort. "I was stuck in that _dreadful_ house because of _her_! When the house gave me the opportunity to take get back at her – to _ruin_ her perfect boy – I couldn't refuse."

I knelt down beside her. Tate hissed at the proximity, but I placed my hand on the side of his head to calm him. "Moira, this isn't you. The house still has its hold on you. You're a kind woman who was wronged by your employers, but you would never do this on your own."

"Only because I was always helpless! I was a stupid, helpless girl who didn't know any better!" Tears streamed down her face as the wrinkles faded and she was back in the body she died in. "He raped me and… And Constance killed me for it. _Where was my justice?!"_

The truth was, she probably wouldn't receive any justice. The world we knew was long gone. Constance was dead. There wasn't anything we could do for her.

"I'm so tired…" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I don't… I don't want to be this monster either."

Mordrake appeared behind her. The green mist began to envelope her lower body.

"The house told me that all I have to do is to… is to… _**KILL YOU**_!" Her face morphed into something unrecognisable as her lunged towards me.

At that moment, the green mist completely consumed her body and she let out a shriek before dissolving into nothing.

I turned my head to bury myself into Tate who tightened his hold on me. That wasn't what I wanted to happen… I remembered her to be kind and motherly…

"So why is she like this if Tate is alright? I mean… He looks a little funny now, but…" Tate gave me an irritated whack on the butt. "What I mean to ask is, why did the house change both of them and pit them against each other? What is the purpose of that?"

Michael shrugged. "That is something we will never know."

I was unsatisfied with that answer, but there was nothing we could do about it now.

Suddenly, I turned my head around to try to look for someone who had remained absent throughout the entire. I called out his name, but no one answered.

"He's gone," Michael informed me.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't be just _gone_, unless he somehow had gotten himself killed in the battle, but he wasn't even there! How could he be gone?!

Both Michael and Mordrake looked at Tate. I, too, turned my eyes on him, but his red eyes were narrowed with confusion.

"Mr. Gallant is father and father is Mr. Gallant," Michael told me, giving me an indulgent smile. "Don't worry about it. Enjoy a few nights with him and then, I promise everything will be as they should be."

Tate didn't seem to care about Mr. Gallant. Instead, he began to tug impatiently at me and when I didn't move, he scooped me into his shadowy form and I was flung on to a bed.

"Tate – "

He grinned widely, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Wait – "

He didn't.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

And… that's it! I know this story isn't as long as my usual ones, but this was a very difficult season for me to write about because of how little Evan Peters showed up and also how most of it was just flashbacks. I hate it when they do that. I'll be writing more on _Veiled_. I still don't know for sure if there will be another proper instalment for this story. I haven't watched 1984 yet, but since it doesn't have Evan Peters in it, I haven't been that motivated (I know, I shouldn't be watching shows for certain actors, but… I've kinda dedicated more than five years writing this and he has always been my inspiration).

It's also strange to think that when I first write this story, it was on two very mini composition books that were smaller than my hand and I never intended to even post it. No regrets having done so. I've interacted with so many wonderful people here because of this and you guys are the reason why I haven't stopped writing about this series. I'd really miss each and every one of you. I'm not on Twitter much, but if you ever need to contact me outside of Fanfiction, you can do that. The link is on my profile. My handle is **EchoSerenade** on there.

To brief you guys, I will be working on Veiled still, but I'm going to try to finish my Alien/Prometheus (DavidxOC) story. If anyone's interested, I'll be there… hopefully…

I will also take suggestions for Veiled. If there are particular scenarios you've always wanted to read about or characters you want to see more of, I can see if I can write about them for you! Veiled is comprised of mostly one-shots, but they do relate to my other stories in this series. They're kind of just random stuff that they do before, after, and in between the plots.

Thank you guests (**Guest, Guest , anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Heh… Sorry… I do like some of the witches, but… I like Michael more and they were against him, so they had to go. Hope you still liked the chapter though. Happy Holidays!

**Guest**: Madi is still pretty confused probably… This Madi, at least… But I think she's pretty happy with the outcome regardless. She still has her boys.

Yes! I don't understand why the ones he saved from death ended up all betraying him. What was the point in any of that? They didn't help him at all. It didn't progress the plot either, except for them to have some screen time and rejoin the Coven who are against him… I just… ugh… There were just so many things wrong with that season, but Michael really grew on me, so there's no way I was going to let him lose this time.

Happy Holidays!

**anonymouscsifan**: HAHAHA! Tate is great… Yes, he's a psychopath, but he's a precious psychopath and I love him so. The witches aren't going to come back and I know you really want Morgan to appear. I tried to have him pop in somewhere, but… I wasn't sure how. If you haven't read Entry #6 in Veiled, he's in there! I'm going to rename the chapters so it's more obvious who they're about and which season. Happy Holidays!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


End file.
